The Story Of How I Died
by darkangelofgravity
Summary: Dawn is bullied and then something happened that changed her for the worse. Paul is a new kid at Hearthome and finds out the secret Dawn has been keeping for months. RATED M FOR GORE AND LANGUAGE


**This is just a one-shot I decided to write. I have writers block on Collide right now so I'm so sorry to all my readers. This is a dark fic so if you don't like gory, I suggest you don't read c: Enjoy everyone! –Catrina**

 **(Ps: I need a co-writer for my stories so if anyone is interested, pm me)**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

( **Dawn's POV** )

My name is Dawn Hikari. I have a normal life I guess you could say. I have friends, family, a future ahead of me, but that all went down the drain the moment I met him. His longish purple hair with his onyx eyes. He was gorgeous. I still remember the first day I met him. He had just moved to Hearthome with his older brother. He never talked but he was insanely smart. I first talked to him in the halls. The only thing is, this is the story of how I died.

Yes I know, this isn't a normal story. Let me explain a few things. I was bullied all my life by a girl named Ursula Urara. She was the most popular girl the school I went to. She was abusive to me though and no one did anything to stop it. One day I snapped.

 _(_ _ **Flashback**_ _)_

 _Dawn was getting her books from her locker when the Queen Bee Ursula came up and slammed the locker door on Dawn's head. The bluenette kept a straight face while pain seared through her head. She wasn't about to let the slut get satisfaction of her being in pain. Dawn continued to get her books and stood up, closing her locker door._

 _"What do you want Ursula?"_

 _"Oh, me? Nothing really. I just need something from you." The pink haired girl grabbed Dawn's hair and slammed her into the locker. Dawn winced from the impact and could feel blood dripping from her head. "I need you to get rid of yourself. You don't belong here. You have nothing here. No friends that go to school here. You have a poor mother who can't provide shit for you. You may have good grades but that doesn't mean you're smart enough to stay out of other peoples way. If I were you, I suggest you move to where you came from." Dawn's head was once more slammed against the locker door. The girl slid down the locker, sobbing from the pain and embarrassment. What did she do to deserve this? The bell rang for class but Dawn didn't move. She was getting lightheaded and nauseous from her bleeding head. She knew she had a concussion. Everything was getting blurry when suddenly a tall person stood in front of her. She felt herself being lifted up when everything went black._

 _A couple hours later, she woke up on a bed. A hospital bed. It seemed like she was in the nurses office but everything was too blurry for her to tell. She blinked away the fuzziness and tried to get up, when her head erupted into pain. She yelped loudly, cursing as the pain slowly subsided._

 _"Hm. Finally awake." A voice said. It was monotone, no emotion what so ever. She tried to think of where she heard that voice but she couldn't remember. She turned to look at the corner of the room and saw the boy from her class. She finally remembered his name as Paul. She lied back down and nodded. What was she even doing here? Why did her head hurt so badly? Her questions were answered soon enough._

 _"That pink haired chick beat the shit out of you with the locker door. You gained a concussion from it. I heard it being whispered around the halls before the bell rang. I found you on the ground close to passing out. Troublesome girl. Learn how to fight back and defend yourself."_

 _Paul turned around and left as soon as Nurse Joy walked in. A little while later, she was sent home with medication for her headaches and nausea._

 _Days passed without much incident from Ursula or Paul. Things changed though when she was walking home and was pushed to concrete ground. Ursula was standing over her, a vicious smile on her face. The pink haired girl held a small pocket knife in her hand as well, fists tightly holding onto it._

 _"Oh look, little miss Dawny. Is your head feeling better?" Dawn felt a jolt of pain as Ursula smacked her. The bluenette felt anger burning inside her. Ursula kept tormenting her when Dawn lost it. She tackled the girl and grabbed the knife. Straddling Ursula so she couldn't move, she proceeded to stab her. 17 times in fact. The pink haired girl finally stopped screaming, her lungs filling with blood. Dawn's own clothes were splattered and ruined from blood and dirt. She dropped the knife and looked at Ursula. The girl was laying there, her eyes wide opened and her mouth agape._

 _(_ _ **End Flashback**_ _)_

Ah yes, just a normal girl who killed someone. It was actually quite fun. I felt so relieved after I was able to get rid of her. No one could find Ursula's body. I managed to bury her in a forest not too far from Hearthome. Now here is where the story gets interesting.

( _ **Flashback**_ )

 _Everyone had mourned the loss of Ursula. She was filed missing after three days of no one seeing or hearing from her. After a month, there was a huge funeral that her parents organized. They knew she wasn't coming back. Everyone knew. A few weeks later, everything seemed to go back to normal at school. People were able to laugh and the sadness finally lifted. But there was one thing off. Paul Shinji. He knew something was up. A popular girl like Ursula just doesn't go missing. He watched Dawn with a close eye. She seemed distant and sleep deprived. He also noticed she was getting thinner and thinner. Something didn't set right with him._

 _For a few months, nothing happened. No disturbance in the area or around. Dawn was finally looking better. She seemed happier but kept to herself. Something was wrong though. People started going missing. Every month, about one or two people would just, disappear. Dawn's personality changed when the random people started going missing. She was cold and heartless it seemed. Anyone who came near her ended up either scared or crying. Paul decided to follow her home one day. He didn't trust Dawn at all. He followed her for a couple hours before he realized he may never get anything answered. He ended up losing track of her in the city so he turned around and was about to head home, when suddenly everything went black._

 _Paul opened his eyes and noticed he was in a basement. It was cold and dark and he was lying on the ground. His head pounded and his eyes strained to see. It finally clicked that someone had taken him. He chuckled slightly. He knew immediately who took him. It was that troublesome girl. The said girl opened the door and came in. She looked normal in clothing but her expression was not. She was grinning like a mad man._

" _Paul Shinji. Who would have guessed? You should have known that stalking me wouldn't be the best thing to do. But look where we are? Or should I say where you are." She giggled loudly and started walking towards the lavender haired boy. He didn't say anything, he just watched her. He was very happy that she didn't check his pockets. He was able to grab his pocket knife and started cutting his ties slowly so she couldn't see him. He noticed the bluenette had a knife as well. A dagger by the looks of it. She started walking faster so he decided to talk to her._

" _So you're the one doing all the killings hmm? Why? Is it because of the pink haired bitch you killed? What made you do it? Regret? Pity?" He tormented her, trying to get under her skin. She shrieked and lunged at him, the dagger slicing his cheek. But the bluenette did not expect a knife to be shoved into her. She let out a loud cry, pain irrupting from her stomach. Paul breathed heavily and twisted his knife into her deeper. She dropped her knife and fell to the floor with it. She mumbled and gurgled until finally, her breathing stopped. Paul's heart beat into his ears. His hands were now covered in someone else's blood and his adrenaline was high. He stepped over the dead girl and looked around. He noticed he never even realized the stench of decaying bodies until it hit him. He vomited as he saw the bodies of all the people who had gone missing. He noticed one other detail that made him faint. There was fleshing missing in what looked like bite marks. Flesh and meat were scattered all over the floor as well as blood._


End file.
